


the brightness of the sun

by camdotcom



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, no beta we die like men, soft, this is just really soft honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camdotcom/pseuds/camdotcom
Summary: in which sapnap and karl are soft and love each other So Much
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 15
Kudos: 210





	the brightness of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from “moondust” by jaymes young :)

**BLUE**

It was that time of morning, just before the sun rises, when everything is bathed in that gorgeous shade of blue. It was crisp outside, not quite cold, but enough that Karl pulled the blanket tighter to himself. It was warm under the blanket. It was warm next to Sapnap. It was chilly out there, and so warm under the blankets. Karl, with his back to the window, could see Sapnap illuminated in the blue pouring through. 

Karl reached his hand out, tracing the lines of Sapnap's face. Everything was so soft, so blurry around the edges. It almost felt like he was in a dream. But Sapnap was there, in his hands, solid as ever. So real. So real it hurt. 

His chest was tight as he looked at him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sapanp's cheekbone, right where it protruded softly. Everything about Sapnap was soft, and so warm. The outside air was so cool compared to under the blankets with Sapnap. Karl kissed his cheek again. 

Karl loved him. He loved him and was loved by him. It was all too much, sometimes, how much he felt loved. He felt loved by all of his friends, of course, but it was all so different with Sapnap. Everything felt the same except ten times bigger. Ten times stronger. Ten times _more_ . With Sapnap, everything felt _more_. 

Even the blue. The blue was so intense on his face, lighting up his features so beautifully. The world felt so big, and Karl felt so small. He was so small with all his emotions. He felt so _much_. His emotions were so big and he was so small. It was comforting, almost. It didn't hurt so much, because Sapnap was his, and he was Sapnap's. It didn't hurt, becuase everything was the way it was supposed to be, and Sapnap was in his hands. So blue under his fingers, tracing Sapnap's cheekbones and the curve of his jaw. 

It was all so _much._ Karl kissed the corner of Sapnap's mouth, not bothering to hide a small smile, and buried his head in his chest. It was so warm. It was so cold out there and so warm in here. Everything felt so _much_. Everything felt right. 

  
  
  


**YELLOW**

It was that time of morning where everything was soft and warm and quiet. Soft light streamed through the blinds, coloring everything a gentle yellow. It was quiet, but not silent, the ambiance of the outdoors trickling in past the closed windows. There were few better times in a day. 

Sapnap woke during that time, the light through the blinds illuminating the room softly. He felt Karl move against him, face nuzzling into his chest. He turned onto his side, carefully placing his arm around Karl's waist, careful not to wake him up. He held his breath as he moved. 

"Hey," Karl said, so softly Sapnap almost missed it. It was barely a whisper. The breath hit him warmly in the neck. 

"Hey," Sapnap responded, equally as softly. He could see Karl's smile peeking through as he pushed his face further into Sapnap's chest. "You awake?"

"No." Karl moved away, leaning back so he could meet Sapnap's eyes. "Or at least I don't want to be." Karl was looking at him in a way that absolutely _melted_ him. He felt heat rise in his neck, his face, as Karl kept his eyes on him. His gaze wasn't intense, but as Karl looked at him, he couldn't help but feel so profoundly _seen_. It was comfortable, and he didn't feel at all exposed. It was incredibly intimate in a way that he'd never experienced before. He liked it. It made his brain feel like mush. His heart felt so incredibly full in his chest. 

"We don't have to be awake," Sapnap suggested, breaking eye contact. He pulled Karl close again, letting his face fall into Karl's hair. "If you don't want to be." His heart was _so_ full. 

"I don't mind being awake so much when you're here." Karl reached for one of Sapnap's hands and intertwined their fingers. Sapnap, feeling his face go entirely red, placed a kiss to the top of Karl's head. His hair was so soft. It tickled his face. He began to rub circles onto Karl's hand with his thumb, letting Karl relax back into it. 

Sapnap wanted to say something, he really did, but words failed him. He opened his mouth to say something, chin resting comfortably on top of Karl's head, but nothing came out. It was almost aggravating. But Karl was so warm against him, so infuritatingly warm. His heart was still so full. His brain was still mush. There were words in his head that dissolved before they could reach his mouth, and he was grateful. This moment, right here, was something Sapnap wanted to remember forever. He didn't want to mess it up by saying something stupid. 

_Right now_ , Sapnap thought. _I hope I never forget right now_. 

  
  
  


**ORANGE**

It was a long day. It was a long day filled with long, boring tasks. School work, _work_ work, the works. It was with relief that Karl took Sapnap's hand that evening, draggin him outside. They were both tired, but Sapnap melted into Karl's touch and didn't protest. 

Karl led them out to their--admittedly small and unused--backyard. There was a small table and chairs on the concrete, but Karl dragged them further out into the grass. Barefoot, Karl settled onto the grass, crossing his legs. Sapnap, reluctantly, sat next to him. It was quiet for a moment, just the two of them and the crickets. There was the faint sound of cars driving past, but Karl could only focus on the sensation of the grass on his skin and Sapnap's hand in his. As he thought it, Sapnap began rubbing circles into his hand with his thumb. He felt himself smile. He looked over at Sapnap, and he was smiling softly as well. His heart was beating very distinctly in his chest. He could feel himself falling more in love as Sapnap looked down shyly, flushed. 

"I love you," Karl said softly, letting his head fall on Sapnap's shoulder. Sapnap hummed contentedly, and it buzzed through Karl. His mind was both so far away and right there, feeling every nerve ending as he laid his cheek down. Before Sapnap could lay his head on top of Karl's as he often did, Karl retracted his head and turned quickly to Sapnap. With a small smile playing across his lips, he placed a kiss on Sapnap's cheek. "I really do." 

Sapnap smiled back, soft and blurred around the edges in the light of the sunset. The blazing orange had passed, and now a softer, cozier orange was layered over everything. Sapnap was illuminated in it, shining softly. If it were any brighter, Karl wouldn't be able to look at him directly, but the low light made him look like he was glowing. Karl's chest was tight looking at him. His heart beat in his chest, steady and hopelessly intertwined with the other's. 

Sapnap brought his hand up to Karl's face, cupping his cheek, and Karl leaned into it, leaned into his warmth. His hands were soft against his skin, brushing against the tiny stubble that had begun to grow against his jaw. 

"I love you, too." Sapnap tugged him closer, ever so slightly, connecting their lips. 

It wasn't fireworks anymore. Karl remembered the first time they kissed, scared with shaky hands, fireworks exploding behind his eyes. Every touch felt like electricity, shocking him. Everything used to feel like _so much_. 

It wasn't fireworks anymore. It was a campfire, warming him from the inside out. It wasn't the bright golden hour sun, it was the moment after when everything was just gorgeous enough to look at. 

When Sapnap kissed him, it still felt like the world was spinning. He let his eyes close and grounded himself with his hands on Sapnap's shoulders. 

Loving him didn't feel dangerous anymore, Karl thought fondly. It was a miracle he could think anything at all with Sapnap kissing him like that. He was doing that thing with his chin, pushing Karl back, and he let him. His heart felt so full. 

It wasn't an explosion of fireworks anymore. It was the crackle of the bonfire, warm and comfortable and _safe._

Karl pulled away, just looking at Sapnap again. He was so unbelieveably pretty in this light. In every light, but this one in particular. 

Sapnap had this fondness in his eyes, and it was so intense that Karl had to look away. He set his head back on Sapnap's shoulder. Sapnap laid his head on top of Karl's. Before them, in the distance, was the sun burning fiery and bright.

He was safe. He was home. 


End file.
